Coming together
by Kaylieplusaustinforev
Summary: Kaylie and austin after the trials, going to be a long story aka lots of chaps!


**AU: I do not own make it or break it, but I do own new characters I create! This is a FF about Kaylie and Austin after the Olympic trials (when kaylie makes the team). Enjoy and please review! xoxo M**

General POV

Kaylie made it. After the girls names were announced, they got up on the flat podium and smiled. Coach gave each girl a official jacket. And once everyone finished cheering, Payson, Kaylie, Lauren, Colleen and Jordan walked off to their friends and loved ones.

Payson ran to her dad and leaped into his arms, then raced to Rigo who was waiting. The couple shared a kiss once her dad turned away.

Lauren walked over to her dad and he said, "Good job kiddo." And patted her on the back. Then she walked over to Jake and they hugged. Jake invited her to dinner and Lauren accepted.

Jordan walked to Coach who gave her a high five. Then she gave hugs to KP, and Payson.

Colleen ran to her family and they all hugged.

And finally, Kaylie ran to KP and the two bounced together happily and hugged. Then she hugged her mom and dad. After she looked around for Austin but saw him already out the door. "I'll be right back", she said to her parents. Then she ran out the door towards Austin.

"Austin!" Kaylie yelled once she was outside. Austin turned around and kaylie said, "Leaving so early? Aren't you going to congradulate me?".

"I didn't think you wanted me to stay and ruin your moment." He answered.

"Of course I want you to stay!" Kaylie answered.

"But what I said," said Austin. "Austin." Kaylie said stepping closer to him. "We all make mistakes, we're human after all! I can see how sorry you are. And if you still want to be with me-" Kaylie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, once hearing that, Austin grinned and took her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss. Once she realized what was going on, Kaylie wrapped her arms around him too and kissed him back as passionatly as she could. Mouths open, their tongues danced and his stroked hers. Her hands wandered down his chest. Austin's hands wandered kaylie's body, after all all she had on was a leo. His hands settled right above her ass cheeks.

Pulling back for air kaylie smiled. "I really love you" austin said. Kaylie kissed him again, "I love you too" she whispered against his soft lips. They kissed again. "Ah kaylie, i want you so bad." Austin said while sucking on her earlobe.

Kaylie pulled back. "Oh im sorry kaylie..." Austin said quickly. "Shhhhh," Kaylie soothed. She hugged him and said, "I want you too." They both smiled.

"Wait! We can't!" Kaylie remarked. "What? Why?" a concerned austin said.

"Because I share the group of rooms! And we have VERY thin walls and you don't live here anymore." Kaylie said sadly.

"Remember that Coach is giving a week off before Olympic training." Austin smiled. "Oh!" Kaylie also smiled.

"Go pack what you need for a week at my lake house. Oh and nothing too conservative!" Austin laughed. "Don't worry" Kaylie said sexually. "Wanna come?"

Taking her hand, they walked toward the dorms.

"Oh mom," Kaylie said seeing her mom. "Im going to stay at austins this week."

Ronnie gave her a surprised look then looked at austin then looked back at kaylie. "Stay safe." Ronnie warned.

Then kaylie and austin got to her dorm room. As soon as the door closed. Austin pushed kaylie up on the counter. "Finally, I get you alone." He grunted. Then kissed her. He enveloped her mouth in his. Tongue yearning to get in. She let him in, and their kisses were hot. Sucking on her bottom lip, Austin's hands gripped her thighs. She got his shirt off and her hands traced his muscle lines.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Once there he took his jeans off, just leaving his boxers. She stood up from the bed, let her hair down And took his hands to the trim of her leo. Austin took the memo and started to strip her leo off of her. First he saw her pink lace bra that showed off her cleavage.

Then her well toned stomach, and finally it got to her panties. They matched her bra, pink lace. "Holy crap Kaylie" He said. "What?" She looked worried. "Your sexy, hot, gorgeous, beautiful.." His voice trained off when she got her leo completely off and threw it across the room. Then took his pointer finger and trailed it down her front. he couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He moved from her lips to her neck, where he found her sensitive spot near the nape and sucked. She moaned. And he sucked harder, and harder, harder. "Ahhh" she groaned. He moved to her chest and trailed his tongue along her skin boardering her bra. He un-did the clasps and took it off. Dropping it he admired her breasts. They were bigger and rounder than he imagined, bigger than how they looked in a leo. They were perfect, lovely. He kissed her full lips as his hands cupped her breasts.

He started to kiss the base of her breasts. Then moved to her hard nipple. He took it eagerly into his mouth. He sucked, she moaned. This urged him on, he licked them. He bit them. He sucked them. He massaged them with his tongue.

Picking her up and moving to the bed he pulled off his boxers. His dick sprung out, it was hard. It was very erect. She stared at it. It was so big, so thick, so long! Austin grinned and pushed her shoulders lightly so she was fully on the bed and laying down.

He got on top of her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Then went down to her panties and pulled them off with his teeth. He took a minute to stare lovingly at her sexy body and beautiful crotch. He then got on her and asked, "You ready?". "Hell yes!" She answered. He pulled a condom out of his jacket and rolled it on.

Since he wanted to start her off slow, he stuck a finger in. He curled it, spun it, and pulled in and out rapidly. He could tell it felt good by her face and quiet moans.

He decided he couldn't wait anymore to _love_ her in this way so he put her legs around his hips and teased her pussy by sliding the tip of his cock up and down her clit. "Ahhh, I can't stand it austin!" Kaylie said in between moans.

So he slid in slowly. Kaylie screamed with delight. Once he was all the way in her, he lied on her and kissed her.

Then he started to pull in and out, humping her slowly. Getting deep. She groaned loudly. Her hands went through his hair and he went down. Down to her breasts, nipping at them. Then he humped her faster. She screamed. He massaged her breasts with his hands.

Kaylie is amazing in bed, he thought. How am I going to keep my hands off her in public?!

Kaylies scream broke his thought. He looked down at his lover, she was breathing heaving and moaning.

He went faster. Soon he screamed her name.

He took his cock out of her. She looked up, confused. Austin gave her a smirk. Just you wait he thought.

He lowered his mouth onto her pussy. He licked her clit. She groaned. Soon he was digging his mouth in. He couldn't get enough. He stuck his tongue into her hole. She sat up yelled his name and fell back down. He ate her, he ate her out good.

After a little while, Kaylie had her climax. By the end she was dripping. Dripping a lot. And austin was too, he ejaculated more than he has ever before.

They collapsed onto the bed in eachothers arms.

"That was fricking amazing.. I... I don't even have words" he said kissing her. "Mmmm..." She answered.

"Are you sure your not a professional? Are you sure your a virgin?" He jokingly complimented.

She laughed and pulled him close to her.

"I love you Cruz"

"And I love you Tucker"

By the end of the day they had done it 7 more times...


End file.
